The use of datacenters continues to increase. Many large-scale datacenter operators manage multiple datacenters and are exchanging increasingly high volumes of data among their datacenters (e.g., for purposes such as load-balancing, distributed query processing, data back-up, and so forth). The multiple datacenters typically are connected via communication networks, such as core networks, metro networks, long-haul links, and so forth. In general, communication links between the datacenters are typically over-provisioned in order to ensure high service availability for services using the datacenters. Disadvantageously, however, such over-provisioning of the communication links between the datacenters may cause the datacenter operator to incur relatively high capital costs.